The embodiments described herein relate generally to apparatus and methods for balancing an artificial joint, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for providing real-time feedback during a procedure for balancing an artificial joint.
Traumatic, inflammatory, and degenerative disorders of joints can lead to severe pain and loss of mobility. One source of joint pain is related to the inflammation or degeneration of the cartilage and/or bone of a joint, such as for example, arthritis. Bony contact or grinding of degenerated joint components can play a role in some pain syndromes.
One current standard of care to address the degenerative problems with a joint is to replace all or part of the joint. By performing this surgical procedure, the contact or grinding of the degenerated joint can be stopped, thus stopping any potential pain generated as a result thereof. Performing this surgical procedure, however, may also change the range of motion of the replacement joint relative to both a healthy joint and the degenerated joint. Because of the change in the range of motion of the joint, the surgeon performing the joint replacement must balance the joint accurately during the initial procedure to both maximize the range of motion of the joint, and to reduce the likelihood of follow up procedures. If not properly balanced, the replacement joint can be subject to, for example, excessive wear, instability and loosening.
Accordingly, a need exists for apparatus and methods to balance a joint during a joint replacement procedure.